leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jax/@comment-33895108-20171207212806/@comment-24971427-20180110084304
Okay, you said rework, but everything you just said was the same ability buffed to an insane amount. There's a difference between bonus AD and just AD, AD being that it scales with your champion's base attack damage. You buffed his Q to a 2 second slow up to 40% which is already crippling enough, but also gave him 120% Total AD damage. Not only that, but he can now jump on ally champions, giving him more mobility and escapes. His W is on an even lower cooldown than before and doubles the damage you do, basically a crit at that point. Not only that, but you have 55% armor penetration, which, alongside black cleaver, gives 85% armor penetration. This is already the point where it says broken, you're gonna explode squishes and it doesn't even matter that you're fighting tanks, because it's like their armor items don't exist. E, now that's really weird, because we clearly see that you're compensating for mere health nerfs by giving him 40% damage reduction at just rank 1 for 3 seconds. The stun duration is also 2 seconds at rank 1. The defensive stance where he dodges all basic attacks is also for 3 seconds at rank 1. You're making him so much more tankier and powerful right here, the health nerfs might as well don't even exist at that point. And then his ult, there are a lot of problems. It's on an extremely low cooldown, giving up to 330AD which is basically the same amount of AD an assassin has, so you can literally built full tank(a mobile and nearly unkillable one at that) and still one shot people. You also decided to increase his total AD amount by 40% as well, which in itself, is broken as it buffs all his abilities and autos. Then you give him 370 armor and magic resist, which is what a full item tank looks like, but it also scales with your AD. Just your ult alone would give a bonus 115 bonus resistances. Totalling at 485 on your ult alone. Once again, health nerfs don't justify this amount of tankiness. And finally, true damage. Wow. True damage is a truly terrifying thing. After your W basically turning armor items into non-existance, you still gave this Jax true damage, further turning whatever scrap of armor the enemy has left into dust. It scaled with 50% of your AD, which is an absurd amount considering that you would deal 231 true damage with just your ult alone. Doesn't sound much, but you A), didn't build any items yet, and B) it's consistent unblockable damage for 8 seconds with an auto reset on 2 second cooldowns, which can further be reduced with CDR. Health nerfs don't justify anything you gave him, especially when you give him the stats of a full tank and assassin built on just his ult alone. You gotta make actual comparisons with champion abilities and in-game itself instead of just thinking of any number in your head. This whole idea is unbalanced, and not well thought out at all.